


Freak Me Loki

by JaneDoe876



Series: Closer To You [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intersex Loki, Loving Marriage, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playful times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Me Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here is the third installment in my Closer To You series, some Thorki playfull times. I found this song called Freak Me By Silk and couldn't help imagine our boys. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ry6XUsow4Vg this song is very forward in it's smutness but I like it, well I like the beat of it. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! This series will I have I think I'll add 2 more stories and there will be 6 stories in this as a whole instead of four. I altered the lyrics here slightly just to fit the story.

Thor had come back from training, he just wanted to be with his husband it felt like ages since they last made love. He laid himself on their bed; waiting for Loki he was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

He opened it to reveal his chest; he took a deep breath just as the door opened. Loki walked in to a candle lit room with Thor lying on their bed seductively.

 "Why husband, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to tell me something" Loki said playfully. "Come hither, and you shall hear all that I have to say in great detail" Thor replied his voice low.

 Loki growled playfully, waving his hand they were both bare and exposed. "Something is missing, oh yes" Loki said in a low voice as he waved his hand again and music played.

 _Freak me baby, ahh yeah_  
_Freak me baby_  
_Freak me baby, ahh yeah_  
_Freak me baby_

 _Let me lick you up and down_  
_'Til you say stop_  
_Let me play with your body baby_  
_Make you real hot_  
_Let me do all the things you want me to do_  
_'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

 _Baby don't you understand_  
_I wanna be your nasty man_  
_I wanna make your body scream_  
_And you will know just what I mean_

 _24 carat gold_  
_To warm the nights when you get cold_  
_I wanna lick you up and down_  
_And then I wanna lay you down_  
_C'mon silk_

 _Let me lick you up and down_  
_'Til you say stop_  
_Let me play with your body baby_  
_Make you real hot_  
_Let me do all the things you want me to do_  
_'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

 _I love the taste of whip cream_  
_Spread it on don't be mean_  
_You know I can't resist you boy_  
_I'll fly you all around the world_

 _I wanna make your body drip_  
_C'mon let me take a sip_  
_Take off what you cherish most_  
_'Cuz when I brag I like to brag and boast_

 _Let me lick you up and down_  
_'Til you say stop_  
_Let me play with your body baby_  
_Make you real hot_  
_Let me do all the things you want me to do_  
_'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

 _You, you, you, you_  
_Oh you_  
_You, you, you, you_  
_Let me freak you_  
_You, you, you, you_  
_All of you_  
_Yeah, come on, come on_

 _You, you, you, you_  
_Oh you_  
_You, you, you, you_  
_Let me do you_  
_'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

 _Let me lick you up and down_  
_'Til you say stop_  
_Let me play with your body baby_  
_Make you real hot_  
_Let me do all the things you want me to do_  
_'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

 _Let me lick you up and down_  
_'Til you say stop_  
_Let me play with your body baby_  
_Make you real hot_  
_Let me do all the things you want me to do_  
_'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky freaky_

 _Let me lick you up and down_  
_'Til you say stop_  
_Let me play with your body baby_  
_Make you real hot_  
_Let me do all the things you want me to do_  
_'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

As the music played, Loki conjured a large bowl of whipped cream next to their bed, now the real fun could begin. Loki dipped his finger in the whipped cream, spreading an even line that started from Thor's lips all the way down to his navel.

Thor looked at Loki desire gleaming in his eyes; Loki gave him an inviting smirk and began to lick and kiss every part of him.

Thor moaned softly at each kiss, and then a gasp escaped his lips as Loki took him in. Thor clutched at the bed sheets letting pleasure take over; he could feel Loki's skillful lips pleasuring him.

"Loki" Thor moaned loudly as Loki closed his eyes savoring that sound. Oh how he loved hearing Thor in the throes of passion, it was music to his ears.

 Loki let his hands roam on his husband's body, one finger slipping inside him making him call out his name. "D-Don't stop, oh Loki d-don't stop" Thor moaned feeling his climax approaching.

Loki waved his hand and Thor was fully prepared but now he wanted some fun of his own. As Loki kissed a trail back up Thor flipped them over and now he offered Loki whipped cream.

 Loki eagerly kissed and licked Thor's finger he then released it and Thor spread whipping cream all over Loki's body.

He kissed and licked every part of him savoring his moans of pleasure as he slipped between Loki's legs. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist as he began to move.

Loki felt so right, they fit so well in body and mind. It was as if his body was made for Thor to pleasure and cherish. "You fit so well around me, you were made for me to love, to hold, to bestow pleasure upon dear husband" Thor whispered in Loki's ear as he moved deeper.

Loki moaned loudly pulling Thor into a fiery kiss. Thor moaned into the kiss savoring it reaching between them stroking Loki. "Husband, oh brother" Loki breathed as their lips parted briefly. "Tell me all that is on your heart" Thor panted on his ear.

"I…want…you…I….l-love you" Loki said letting out a hitched moan feeling his climax approaching as they both moved faster.

As they climaxed the music faded, leaving them both breathless. "I love whipped cream" Loki proclaimed as Thor laughed into the fiery kiss bestowed upon him.

When they parted for air, they lay in each other's arms letting sleep take over. Thor couldn't wait till next time, only next time…..dark chocolate ice cream.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
